A Little More Like You
by Panda-Was-Here
Summary: Maybe its the way people praised her. Maybe its the way she was left in the shadows. To Riley it seemed the more perfect Maya's world got, the more hers came crashing down. To Maya Riley had everything she ever wanted. But thier Best Friends. Right?
1. Stuck on the Sidelines

**AN: First story! Yay! Now for the inspiration. Reading all the other fanfics they often mention Riley bieng jealous of Maya and even in the show Riley talks about how she wants to be like Maya. Even though Maya tries to get her to be herself. I don't feel like anyone's got into the subject so...TA-DA! If you likey remember to review. And now the moment you've been waiting for ****A Little More Like You**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Girl Meets World I wouldn't be writing I'd be in a hot tub patting myself on the back**

* * *

I was standing by my locker awkwardly waiting for Maya. Who happened to be talking to some girls I really didn't know. But Maya knew everyone. She talked to people I didn't know how to talk to. She was _so_ pretty. She was _so _cool. She was _so_ popular. I was just known as "Hey I know you, your Maya's friend Riley!"

"Hey Riles guess who's going to a senior party" Maya said with the two girls following "You" I replied only half kidding. "Of course, but you're coming with me, Right? She said looking back at the girls. "Sure the taller of the girls said quickly looking at me and smiling. "So we'll see you there Maya", they said walking off. "Oh and bye Riley", the short one called out with a quick back glance then a couple of unheard whispers.

"Well they're still as nice as I remember", I laughed grabbing my stuff. 'Aren't they" I heard Maya say obviously not catching my sarcasm. Well this party is a big deal, so you are not bailing on me if I have to drag you there. "You just might" I giggled walking off. I'm serious Jennifer is leaving so I'm probably going to be promoted to, she paused for a second and did a little dance, Co-Captain! I just laughed hoping she wouldn't see right through me.

Because I almost forgot _Maya_ was a cheerleader! She didn't even want to do it! She would always complain how pom-poms are stupid, and pyramids made of humans freaked her out. So again in 9th grade I had to beg her to try-out. They picked her right away cause though she didn't show much spirit something always attracting attention to Maya. My spot on the team was up for debate, but later I heard Maya arguing she wouldn't do it without me. It was courageous and sweet but I didn't know how I felt about how she had to do that. She hated it at first all the petty fights and peppy attitudes, but when she got on the field she was a new person. She was Maya the girl with the highest kicks and loudest cheers. I decided to quit after the first season, but Maya she made varsity.

I wanted to be happy, I really did. I told myself I was happy for her. If I wasn't what type of friend does that make me, but I just…Earth to Riley! Maya screamed staring at me blankly. "I'm here" I said shaking my thoughts and smiling. "So I'll pick you up at 7" Maya said as she went off in the opposite direction. "Sure" I mumbled making barely a whisper."

* * *

"She never actually ask me anything she always just tells me, but she's always been like this. I've looked to her for everything. So why is it bothering me now?"

Knock Knock! I jumped up once again my thoughts scattering. I turned around to see Maya coming in through the window. "That's what your wearing", she said gesturing towards my outfit. Yea what's wrong with it? I was wearing a floral print skater dress with some pink flats. "You're such a girly-girl", she said rolling her eyes then rummaging through my closet. "What would you like a leather jacket with that", I said with obvious sarcasm, but then she actually handed me one. Good Idea! Do I have to. Jacket! Now! "Fine" I said grabbing the jacket and putting it on. "Wow", I thought looking in the mirror, I look edgy, chic, a little like...

"Why do you get to be the rebellious one" I said slightly catching her off guard. "Because I am" she answered ignoring my question. I gave her a glare and sat down on the window seat. "Ugh your serious" she groaned joining me. Why can't I be the bad girl, live on the edge type? "Okay since you want to be the rebel one what excuse did you tell your dad to let you go to this party', she said wearing a smirk and grabbing her bag. I was kinda waiting for you to help me. "Well then" she said opening the door.

Meeting adjourned.


	2. Guess Your Just The Chosen One

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in weeks. School's been kicking my butt. But I stayed home today and got the chapter finished. And this is probably my favorite chapter ive written (yes i am aware ive only written two) so no more interupptions. Enjoy!**

"What am I gonna tell him Maya" I said peeking at my parents who were eating at the table. "Just say your sleeping at my house" said Maya as she pushed me into the living room. And don't do that grin. What grin? The grin you do when your about to lie. I turned around with the same stupid look on my face I never grew out of. Your doing it! She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room towards the door. Riley where ya going! I turned my head to see my dad looking at me. "Umm going to Maya's...to sleepover," I said turning around and walking towards the door. Nothing else? "Nop", I answered now almost running. "Are you sure" his eyebrows were perched and he was trying to analyze the situation. "What's with all the questions ", the unruly blond asked. "Well I...No No No Mr. Mathews I get you think we're up to something.", she said cutting him off. I'm the most qualified I'm practically family. I'll have her home in the morning. In fact I'll have her home in a week. Tell Topanga to have a cake ready. She slammed the door and starting laughing. I could practically see my dads face through the door. "I love it when you do that", I beamed finally able to speak. " I love doing that" Maya said running off before my dad could follow. After all this years when well I rub off on you. "I keep wondering the same thing" I giggled slightly.

* * *

"I'm gonna get us something to eat", I said spotting our favorite bakery. Good call there will probably be only alcohol there. She had been trying to scare me all day but I would never admit it was working. I grabbed my food and headed out the door. Just in time to see Lucas show up. I always have liked Lucas, but there were other boys. But every boy who I liked chased Maya. I ended up telling her I only liked Lucas to save myself the embarrassment. "They weren't worth it keep your eyes on the prize", she would say laughing and gesturing at Lucas. But it was hard to take her seriously when they were falling all over her. So no matter what it would be Maya:1 Riley:0. But like most things it would be different with Lucas.

"Oh hey Riley", he said finally noticing me standing there. "Here's your hat cowboy", she said throwing it at him, "What do you have to say for yourself". Whatever makes you happy! Lucas are you going to the party. Maya almost jumped out of her shoes forgetting I was ever coming out of the Bakery. "Jumpy much", I laughed then grabbed Lucas's arm. We were an item...Kinda. He flirted with me, he walked me to class, even carried my books for me. But the question never came he never asked Riley will you be my girlfriend. I complained about this to Maya all the time. "And if there's another girl I'd tell her". Of course she'd smile and always say the same thing "Then he'll choose you",.

I leaned my head on his shoulder "You didn't answer my question",. Oh yea I'll meet you guys there. "Ok lovebirds hands-off", Maya said grabbing my free arm and pulling me toward her, "We have to get ready". Lucas jumped in his car and drove away leaving a frustrated blonde and an antsy brunette.

* * *

"Is it wierd that I really wanted him to ask if I could go to the party with him. But no he'll just meet the both of us, always everyone. I know he's committed to the group, and I hate to pull a Missy, but can he just grow up and at least consider dating me...Maya?" I looked up at Maya who looked ready to punch a wall, steam was practically coming out of her ears. "I know I've been ranting on for over five minutes but am I really that annoying",. "No your right you guys are perfect together", she paused refilling the air with silence. And if there's another girl? She tightened the grip on my wrist so much I held in a scream.

_Then he'll choose you._


	3. The Girl Who Waits

This skirt with the blue shirt. "Eww no the pink one", said Maya who was thrown across the couch waiting for me to finish. "Ta-da", I jumped out of the bathroom and spun around for a couple of seconds. Ready? What about your parents? "They're both out of town won't be back till Sunday", she said grabbing the keys and heading for the door.

Maya's high school years consisted of her mom marrying Shawn, her re-bonding with her mother, and her grades even sky-rocketing. Don't get me wrong when it comes to that I can be happy for her. But if I can get Lucas I could have something she doesn't. Actually I don't think Maya has told me she liked someone in forever. She just takes interest in someone and goes for it. That was Maya. Though one time in 7th grade she told me she liked someone who suddenly became unavailable. I never really asked her again about it but I wonder…"What's wrong", said Maya reminding me I was still standing in her living room. Umm nothing let's go. "How often do you just stand and think about him." "By him I'm guessing you mean Lucas", I laughed nervously partly because I didn't want to answer and partly because that not exactly what I was thinking about, "More that you'd think". "But who knows maybe I'll make a move tonight", I gathered up my best fake smile and headed out the door. I walked down the hallway with Maya following close behind, "If he won't come to me I'll come to him". Riley. I turned around to see that Maya had stopped five feet away from me. "If Lucas doesn't ask tonight do you think you'll ever get tired of waiting?" No noise was made for all the people in the building the hall was empty. She was the one always telling me keep trying, any day now, he'll come around. But now she stood quietly waiting for an answer.

"I guess I could wait forever".

* * *

We didn't talk the rest of the way there. Me thinking about why she would ask such questions. What she was thinking I guess I'll never know. I don't blame her she's a good friend she just doesn't want me chasing after something that might not happen. But she has a secret. I can see it in her eyes. In her body language. It whispers in the wind around us. So I was really glad when Farkle showed up to distract us. Ladies! "Farkle", we said in unison. "No offense but how did you get invited", said Maya in extreme confusion. I did Tiffany's math homework in exchange for an invite. "Times are going downhill if I'm rubbing shoulders with peasants", she smirked giving Farkle a little nudge. "One day you'll be begging to rub shoulders with me when your prisoners of Farkle nation." It's funny how after all this time he still wants to take over the world I wonder if he's getting closer. And for the first time in hours we laughed!

* * *

"Finally we made it", exclaimed Maya as she grabbed a drink. Wait Maya! "What am I supposed to do", I said still standing near the entrance. I had a habit of getting shy around people especially without Maya. "I don't know watch Farkle and sure he doesn't get his face smashed in a punch bowl or wades up in a ditch, you know how he gets". "Maybe I'll find Lucas", I said taking a peek outside, "His cars outside",. "Oh…yeah well I have some cheerleaders to butter up", she took a sip of her drink then broke into the crowd. "Do you think Maya is hiding something", I asked turning to Farkle who was barely paying attention. "She's been acting strange lately but she's probably just nervous, now isn't this supposed to be a party! Yea. She's fine, _I'm fine._

I followed Farkle to the middle of the room where 'One Last Time by Ariana Grande' was blasting through the house. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucas. I almost went towards him when I noticed Missy beside him. She's always had eye on him. On all of us she never let go what happened in 7th grade and continued to be a pain in our lives. But could she really be the roadblock in our relationship. Typical! I felt tears form in my eyes I wanted to run into the corner and cry but instead I started to dance hoping to drown my thoughts in the music.

A/N: The partys not over yet! But no spoilers my dears.


	4. One Breath Away from Suffocation

It had been an hour and I was getting frustrated. I had lost Farkle awhile back and about 50% of the party was drunk. "Hey Taylor where's Maya", I said finding the cheerleaders upstairs but my best friend still missing. "I don't know but she left her purse in the room so she didn't leave."

I started to make my way around the house. If she didn't leave where is she? Maybe Lucas has seen her. "Hey Missy where's Lucas", I said as I saw the wench walking down the hall. Why? "Cause last time I saw him he was with you", I said as I remembered seeing her flirt with Lucas. "I meant why are you talking to me", she scoffed walking past me. Ha Ha can you just answer the question! "Fine he went that way!"

I followed her ruby polished fingers to the hallway she just came out of. "And Riley you don't stand a chance!" "Against you, in case you haven't notice Lucas doesn't like you", I yelled stating the fact she should've learned in junior high. An unsettling smile spread across her face and sent shivers down my spine.

"I wasn't talking about myself."

I swear I've been down this hallway five times. Missy that stupid liar! She sent me in the wrong direction and is probably with Lucas right now! I took a deep breath and leaned against a door and grabbed a drink from someone passing by. Maybe I should give up and look for Farkle. I still can't believe they all ditched me!

_What are you doing!_

_Shhh be quiet!_

Am I hearing voices?

_Is this really what you want?_

_We both want this._

Ok time to put down the alcohol.

_This is bad, this is really bad._

Wait a minute! I turned around and realized it was coming from behind me!

_What if Riley finds out?_

_Riley doesn't have to find out!_

That voice it sounds like…

_We know this is wrong but it just keeps on happening._

Maya!

I swung open the bedroom door. To find Maya standing in front of…Farkle! They both stood there shocked but before I could blink Maya's face was smashed with Farkle. I wasn't sure how long I'd been standing there but I wasn't sure if I could move. Without even thinking I slammed the door shut. I was shocked, scared, and a little dizzy. And I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Cause most of all I was relieved.


End file.
